


When We Were Boys

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sirius, please, just let me see you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Boys

Sirius! He cries out.

Regulus hears the familiar tread coming closer, feels the wood tremble under his fingertips as his brother slumps his weight against the door.

I just want to see you, just for a moment.  
I’ll give you my wand, I’ll slide it right under the door.  
I just want to see your face.  
You don’t even have to say anything to me.  
Sirius, please, just let me see you.

There is no answer. He never dared expect one.  
It is enough that Sirius waits here and, for a moment, Regulus can be close to him.

It’s the continuation, the culmination, of how it has always been between them.  
He’s five years old again, pounding on Sirius’s bedroom door, begging to be let in, begging to be beside him.  
Time changes nothing.

If he has eternity to bang his fist against the door will Sirius relent?

I’m a dead man, brother. I won’t live through the night.  
Just once, just this once, say you forgive me. Say you love me.

It is a prayer, but Sirius refuses to grant grace.

It is enough, this small and sad blessing, this proof: his voice brought his brother to the door.  



End file.
